This invention concerns the erection of fencing of the type including multiple strands of barbed wire strung along the top of fencing fabric secured to line posts. Such fencing typically includes tension wires strung between the posts and anchored to starter and termination posts to stabilize the position of line of posts without using horizontal pipes.
Angled or vertical “barb” caps are first installed on the tops of the posts and then an upper tension wire is strung through openings in the caps, the wire tensioned and then attached to each cap. A lower tension wire is also often strung along the posts, tensioned and anchored, and also attached to the posts with conventional attachments.
Thereafter, the fence fabric is unwound along the posts and attached thereto.
Finally, multiple strands of barb wire are strung along the barb caps, tensioned, and attached thereto.
Particularly for large fencing projects, the need for such time consuming multiple passes along the fence line greatly increases the labor required.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for reducing the time and labor required to erect such barbed wire topped fences.